1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to electronic mixers, and more specifically to cancellation of products generated by harmonics of a square wave in square-wave mixing.
2. Related Art
Square wave mixing is often used for reasons of ease of implementation of an electronic mixer. Square wave mixing refers to an operation in which a signal is multiplied (mixed) with a square wave signal. As is well-known in the relevant arts, a square wave signal of frequency ‘f’ may be viewed as being composed of multiple sinusoids (theoretically, an infinite number of sinusoids). The sinusoids include a ‘fundamental’ sinusoid of frequency ‘f’, and odd harmonics of the fundamental sinusoid. Odd harmonics refer to sinusoids that have a frequency which is an odd multiple of the fundamental frequency ‘f’, i.e., frequencies 3f, 5f, 7f, etc.
A mixing operation of a signal (for example, another sinusoid) with a square wave may result in products generated by harmonics of the square wave. Some of such products generated by harmonics of the square wave may fall within a frequency band of interest of a system or component in which the square wave mixing is performed, thereby potentially degrading a desired mixer-product of interest. It may be desirable that such products generated by harmonics of a square wave used in square-wave mixing be reduced in amplitude or completely cancelled.